The device of this invention is designed in particular to be used as a rehabilitation device for cerebral palsy victims, these victims usually being children. However, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that the device could be used as a rehabilitation piece of equipment for any persons which are not capable of standing independently upon their feet.
It is not uncommon for certain cerebral palsy victims to not be able to stand unaided. But if such persons do not stand, their bone and muscle structure become soft within their legs and hips and these people become increasingly worse. By using a prone stander the person is supported upon his feet and weight is supplied to the bones and muscles. It is this weight that facilitates the development of bone and muscle structure.